


Guiding Light

by ashesvdv23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesvdv23/pseuds/ashesvdv23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones, once again, finds himself Neverland. With Henry missing, time is slowly starting to run out. With his old heart awakening once more, thanks to Emma Swan, Hook has to stand and face his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guiding Light

 

 **Summary:** Killian Jones, once again, finds himself Neverland. With Henry missing, time is slowly starting to run out. With his old heart awakening once more, thanks to Emma Swan, Hook has to stand and face his past. Things are not always what you expect in Neverland though, and Killian might not be as “over” his past as he thought. It all comes down to the one thing, person, that changed Killian in the very beginning, and what he is really willing to sacrifice to be a Good Man.

 **Authors Notes:** This will be slash eventually, a slow build is always more realistic, in my opinion, and with two stubborn men who are stuck in their ways, the trek will be bumpy indeed. With Once Upon A times version of Peter Pan, I don’t consider him to be underage (for obvious reasons), but physically he is 17 and Hook is the same age as Emma at 28. This will be a looooong road and will be cannon to the show (S03E08) so spoilers will occur if you are not caught up. I will also be bringing in new characters along the way. I really love this show and I hope I do it’s Characters justice. Also I am in need of a beta as well. If any one is interested in the job please message me! Well guys, grab your popcorn and tea, make sure to keep all hands inside the ride at all times, keep a good grasp on your “Feels” as this is going to be a bumpy ride!!

 

As a man Killian Jones often wondered about what it takes to be a Hero. He strived to be a good man, an inspiration to others, an enforcer of good. Over time Killian became Hook and his view of what good is may, or may not have swayed over time. That stark line that separated the World became faded and Grey. It no longer became about what was right and what was wrong, it became about survival and it became about revenge.

Despite what most people thought, Killian did not grow up and Orphan. He was not Lost or Forgotten. He had a wonderful, upper class childhood with a Mother and Father who adored him, and a Brother who indulged him with the kind of love and time that only older siblings could provide. No, it wasn’t his family that changed him it was his heart.  

If he could label himself, he would say he was trapped. Trapped by Neverland, Trapped by circumstance, trapped by his title as Captain, his label as Pirate, and he was well and truly trapped by Peter (Bloody, No-Good, Tosser) Pan.

When Emma Swan swept into his life, all Blonde hair and fire, Killian felt something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Recognition. He wasn’t the same man he was all those years ago, the wanting to please and prove him self. He was changed. In the light of Emma Swan’s righteousness he was trapped and blinded, and he had no way out. Emma made Killian want to be that Good Man again. That is why he found himself back on that dreadful land. Peter had given him a way out all those years ago and here he was throwing himself into the seductive dangers that Neverland possesses all because he was “in like” with a woman who’s heart would never belong to him. Ever. Oh the Irony.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing watch with the Charming’s was not Killian’s idea of a good time. No one knew Peter Pan better than he did, and Killian had the awful feeling in his gut that they were all playing along straight into Pans Plan. With the Dark One, Emma, Bae, and Bloody Regina running after Henry he knew this was all going to end in a shite storm.

Hours passed and nothing happened. The Lost Boys stayed asleep, Wendy Darling sat on a rock and was chatting quietly with Tinker Bell, and the Charming’s were conversing quietly in another corner. Snow kissed David on the cheek and started walking towards Killian.

“It’s almost nightfall,” she said, “I am going to go with David and get some food. Are you going to be alright if the Boys wake up?”

Hook scoffed, “Do not waste your worry on me Love. I’ve dealt with these Lads on numerous occasions. With Tink here, we’ll be fine.”

“Ok,” Snow smiled softly, Dark hair a mess on top of her head. “It’s just that with you saving David, we owe you. David told me about the deal you could have taken from Pan. He would have let you, you know.”

“Let me what?”

“Kill him.” She said, dark eyes wide and serious.

“If it would have saved Emma, David would have sacrificed himself.”

Killian sighed. That was the problem with self-righteous people. They had no value on their lives.

“I know Lass. If I had told David, he would do anything for his family. The only flaw in that plan would be that Emma would never forgive me. Not that she would have come with me anyways. The deal was I could take one person and Emma would never have left Henry in the hands of the Evil Queen.”

Snow laughed, “Emma is a bit stubborn isn’t she?”

“She gets it from her mother.”

“I think you’re a better man than you think you are.”

Killian laughed, “Wouldn’t you like to believe that ?”

“Mary Margret lets go before it gets dark! Evil to defeat, Grandsons to save and all that Jaz! ” David called, sword in one hand and bows and arrows in another.

 “Charming, isn’t he?” Snow laughed as she followed her husband into the jungle. “Keep safe!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Time felt like it moved at a turtles pace, but eventually night fell. The stars shone brightly and the moon glowed, casting Neverland into shadow. Marry Margret and David were due back at any moment, but Killian wasn’t anxious. He felt a steady calm, like reflex memory that only Neverland could produce. Hook had loved this place once and the magic recognized him, sang through his veins, a constant reminder that part of himself could never really let go. He closed his eyes, listened and waited.

“Wait! What’s that?” Wendy and Tinker Bell ran over, looking up towards the sky.

He looked up; a cloud of shadow covered the moon and cast Neverland into an unnatural darkness.

“Magic,” Killian said softly.  “It has begun.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Hook/Pan will be the main pairing and the story will be about their backgrounds, but point of views will alternate as the other characters storylines are created. Think of it being written as the show is. With time jumping back and forth and histories raveled.

**Chapter 2:**

     It felt like a shock wave of energy and power flew through Neverland like some kind of atomic bomb. Everything from animals, plants, and people, felt Pans magic as it awoke stronger than ever. Trees shook and there was aliveness that Killian had only ever experienced the one time he tried Fairy Dust.

     This was not good.

     “This is not good!” Hook yelled as Mary Margret and David broke through the forest and into camp.

     “What’s happening?” David Nolan shouted as Felix grumbled and twitched at Hooks feet.

     “The Lost Boys are waking up!” Wendy screamed.

      The only person not moving about in frenzy was Tinker Bell. She stood in the middle of the camp, eyes closed.

      “Tink, what’s happening?”

       “We have lost!” She turned to look at Killian, eyes wide and scared. “He has the heart of the true believer! His power is at ultimate strength now!”

        “What does that even mean?” Mary Margret Blanchard asked.

        “It means,” Killian said, “that we need to run. Now!”

        “But what about the others?” David said, “How will they know where to look for us?”

Felix twitched on the ground, and another Lost Boys arm moved as he woke up.

         “No time! We have to leave now!”

        “We’ll go to my place,” Tink intervened, “Pan doesn’t know of my involvement yet and the others will guess that we will go somewhere with cover!”

* * *

 

            “Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me….”

            “Really?”

            Hook looked up from where he was lounging under a tree that Tinker Bell’s home was built on. “Keeping watch gets boring quick Love.” He told Wendy, “One must find ways to entertain ones self.”

            “I think a war is coming, and we’ll be plenty entertained.” Wendy scoffed as she sat next to him.

            “Don’t be so dramatic Darling, it doesn’t become you.”

            They sat in silence, a peacefulness that won’t stay for long.  

            “He’s looking for us,” Wendy said, her face to the sky. “I can feel him calling me. He has discovered I am missing, and the Lost Boys have awoken. His anger is like a poison. It is deadly and all consuming. I fear he will guess where we are soon enough and with his power as strong as it is, will we be able to get away? He will always have a grasp on my heart Killian. You know of what I speak.”

            “I can’t promise anything Wendy,” Killian sighed, “But I can promise that we will do everything in our power to get off this place. You have my word. We have gone through much, you and I. I believe with determination, luck, and maybe a bit of magic anything can happen.”

            “You’ve changed, you know,” Wendy smiled. “You’ve got that fire again. Is it love?”

            “I thought it might be. I know more than anyone, that love can make you do… unusual things…. Things you might not expect from yourself.” Hook sighed, thinking of all the people he has loved over his long years of being alive. “These people we are with, the ones rescuing Henry, they have the purist hearts of anyone I have met. I think it’s because they love one another so deeply. I thought I loved Emma, or that I was starting to, but I think it was admiration I felt. It was a kind of respect and understanding that I hadn’t felt since…. “

            “Since Milah?”

            “How do you know about her?”

            “Pan likes to talk. He didn’t like her very much, you know. Why would Peter Pan be jealous of a woman you love?

            Killian closed his eyes and pinched his nose, “That I can not---“

            “Guys we need help!” Emma Swan yelled as she cut through the bushes and into the clearing. Like a herd of cows they all trouped in, loudly. Hook was about to make a sarcastic comment about the finesse of sleuth and how dead family could hear them from wherever they were hiding, when He saw Bae carrying Henry over his shoulder. The Boy was pale and looked dead to the world. This is not good.

            “This is not good!”

            “I feel like this is our new mantra,” Wendy muttered.

“Run and wake the others,” Hook told Wendy, “Tell them Henry is hurt and for the love of all things holy, tell them to be quieter than these Wankers coming down alright?”

            As Wendy ran off Killian took inventory. A habit he had gotten into from his Jollly Roger Days. His eyes found Baelfire first. The man, so different from the young man he once new, looked pale and tired. He looked bruised and battered, but fine. Actually that’s how Regina and Emma looked as well. And Rumplestiltskin… hang on……

            “Where’s the Dark and cowardly One hiding? Did he run off in the face of fire?”

            Bae sighed, putting Henry down at the base of the tree. He turned to look at Hook, while pulling out Pandora’s Box from his satchel.

            “We have a problem,” he said, shaking the box a little.

            “What in the Bloody Hell happened to you lot?”  Killian asked, looking a little apprehensive. “And please tell me your little trinket is glowing because you’ve captured Pan!”


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Authors Note:** I had a reader ask me in an earlier comment if I was going to keep Peter Pan as Rumples father. I thought, at first, that I would keep it but I am having a bit of trouble relating it to the story line that I have planed. So lets ignore that that particular story line occurred. For the purpose of this story Peter is one of the Dark Ones greatest advisories, and more of this particular plot thread will be revieled in time.  

Well the road is wide,

And waters run on either side,

And my shadow went with fading light,

Stretching out toward the night……

**Foy Vance- Guiding light**

             Neverland is notorious for it’s never ending beauity and tranquility. It is a place where lost people go to escape the harsh realities of their lives. The weather was always pleasant, and the food was always plentiful, and the serine peacefulness-   

            “What do you mean Rumplestiltskin is inside of that box?” A yell echoed through the woods, startling the sleeping birds into taking flight towards the twinkling stars.

            “Exactly what that means, Hook.” Bae said, “ Pan tricked my Father, captured him in Pandora’s Box, and Henry gave Pan his heart. Pan is now at full power and is flying around Neverland like the old days. I doubt he is thinking about us at the moment, but we probably don’t have much time. We have to figure out a way to put Henry’s heart back where it belongs and stop Pan from destroying any other boys in the future.”

            “Oh, so we’re staying than?” Killian asked, rolling his eyes. “We have Pan’s Shadow now don’t we? We should just fly back to Story Brook and be done with this place!”

            “We can’t leave Henry’s heart!” Marry Margret proclaimed! “If he wakes up-“

            “When he wakes up,” Emma cut in.

            “When Henry wakes up he won’t be the same. He will also be controlled by Pan, which is not on my list of good and happy thoughts,” Regina finished. “My son is our first priority. We will save him.”

            “There is also David! We have to find away of awakening Mr. Gold so that we can figure out a way to help David leave Neverland! There has to be a way of contacting the others!” Snow said, “He did it before!”

            “We have to contact Ariel.”

            Everyone turned to look at Regina.

            “And why in Heavens name would we do that?” Snow asked.

            “Wait, Ariel as in The Little Mermaid?”

            “Mermaids can not be trusted—“

            “Did we not learn anything on that ship—“

            “Enough!” Everyone stopped and turned to look at Regina, “Rumple and I have been in communications with Ariel from the beginning. She can travel between realms and is currently trying to find her ‘Happily Ever After’ in Story Brook. She has an enchanted mirror that we can use to communicate with the Blue Fairy. I’m sure she would have some ideas of what to do about Mr Golds….. situation. As for Henry, well we know where his heart resides. It’d just a matter of me reaching into Peter Pans chest and ripping it from him. If he dies after, well we can call it an added bonus. We can get Henry his heart back, and rig Pans shadow to fly us home and we can finally get ourselves home. Any questions?”

            “Just one,” David said, “How do we plan to get close enough to Pan to be able to rip his heart out in the first place? He practically has an army surrounding him at all times, he can now fly, and I doubt he’d believe that Tink is not involved. How do we surprise someone at full power?”

            “You might not be able to, but I can.” A figure stepped out of the trees, lowering his hood and revieling-

 

            “Felix?”

           

* * *

 

            Peter Pan felt…. Different…. His magic felt more strong than ever. He felt connected to Neverland in the little ways that he had almost forgotten he was no longer connected to.

            Being as old as Peter is you start to learn to appreciate the little things more, and right now, flying through the sky with the stars guiding his way, he was definitely feeling appreciative.

            For some reason Peter felt like winning over the Truest Believer’s Heart would have been more of a challenge, not that he was complaining or anything. Henry was hard to win over, and this would never have worked of Henry hadn’t given Peter his heart willingly. 

            Everything is going the way Peter planned.

            There were just a few loose ends to tie up and all this mess will be a long forgotten dream.

            If there was one thing Peter knows about himself, it’s that he finds it very easy to forget the things he doesn’t want to remember.

            Yes everything will turn out all right, and he might even turn this into a game. It will be so easy. After all, Peter Pan loves games and he always wins.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

There are a lot of things that can happen to you in your lifetime. Good and Bad. If there were a few lessons that Killian had learned, they would be: if there is a situation that seems too big to handle, who cares! Do the pirate thing and drink rum. You’ll forget about the problem in no time! The second would be that if something seemed unlikely to happen, or to good to be true it generally would end badly. 

            The first rule was Killian’s ‘go to’ rule mostly after he became Hook. When your only motivation is revenge and that revenge comes from losing the one you love, alcohol becomes a very attractive remedy to a troubled mind. Milah wasn’t the first person that Killian had loved, but she was the first person who made him feel like he was all right. He felt like he was worthy in the eyes of the beautiful woman whom had left her family for him.

            Looking back now Killian could see that Milah loved him, maybe, but it was the adventure she craved. That was what made her a great Pirate.

            The second rule had been engrained in Killian since he was a Lieutenant in the Army.

            As a child Killian often was thought of as naïve, but his heart was always true. While running the Jewel of the Realm he learns that not everyone has motives that were as pure as his. Many a lesson taught him to be weary of people and if things seemed to easy, they generally were.

            This situation was screaming ‘wrong’ and Killian wanted to grab everyone and run in the opposite direction.

            “How do we know we can trust you?” Hook asked, circling Felix as the rest of the group pointed weapons at the Lost Boy, “What would be the point of you betraying Pan now? How do we know you’ll follow through?”

            “Well mate,” the blonde snarled, “those are all very good questions. The only way I could answer them is...” Felix took a step up into Killian’s personal space, lips inches from his ear he said, “You’ll just have to believe.” Taking a step back from Hook, with his arms spread wide while addressing the rest of the group he smirked, “if you people think you can overtake Peter Pan, especially now that he is at full power, you are all mad. This has to be played out carefully. None of you are going to be able to get close enough to him without raising suspicion, but I can. He and I… Well…. We have history. He will never think me to betray him and that, my friends, is our only chance. I can get close enough to him and rip Henry’s still beating heart out.”

            “Why should we trust you to betray Pan, and to not give us up last minute? What do you want in return?” Snow asked, pretty face distorted into a scowl.

            “I have been alive for a long time Snow White. Peter Pan has given me a home here in Neverland. He has given me a purpose, but I am tired. Take me to your Story Brook where time moves forward. I am no longer afraid of growing old. I am no longer afraid of Death.

Peter felt odd…. Like his skin was too tight for his body. Frowning he scanned the tops of the trees, looking for a good place to land. Something wasn’t right. If there was one thing Peter Pan didn’t have time for, it was for things to be not feeling right.

* * *

            Spotting a place to land Peter flew down. Relishing in the feeling of the wind on his face, he found ground and landed. Sitting on a rock, Peter thought long and hard about what he was feeling. His chest hurt. He was sweating, but felt cold and shivery. What was happening?

            That was when the most imaginable pain occurred. Gripping his hair, Peter cried out. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes as the memories poured in.   


End file.
